Queen La's pet
by Cagedapeman
Summary: Queen La is jealous of Jane and wants to get rid of Jane at all cost so she can have a slave.
1. Chapter 1

Queen La paced her throne room, she was trying to come up with as an idea of how to get what she wanted most in this world. Tarzan as her king. His muscular body just drove her mad as she thought of the shear power he had buried inside of him. But he was married to Jane. _That weak, pathetic excuse for a woman. _She thought he needed a strong woman to be his wife.

A leopard man entered the room at that moment and stood at attention, "I have done what you commanded my lord." She became excited at the news he told her. "How far is it? And how can we approach capturing the woman?" The leopard man explained that they could make create trouble in the jungle to force Tarzan to go check it out while Jane remained, as he would rather her stay out of danger. "Very good, take your strongest with you and make sure you do not disappoint me. Oh and before you go, prepare a cage and the torture chamber." The leopard man saluted her by pound his right breast with his left h as fist.

"Oh Tarzan! Yeeeessss!" she screamed as he shoved himself hard into her as he made her orgasm. Tarzan collapsed in a sea of pleasure next to her. They both held each other as they caught their breath. "hmmm your getting better, my ape." She had been with men in England, but none were had been anything like Tarzan. Not even close. She bent the truth, he was better than those other men. "anything for my Jane." He said with a smile on his face as he kissed her on her cheek. Jane blushed as he pulled her nude form closer to his body. "oh Tarzan, your such a…" a loud sound emerged from the jungle. Tarzan sprang up and picked his loincloth off the floor. He climbed into the window ceil on his knuckles and looked out into the jungle. "stay here, I will be back." Jane told him to be careful as he disappeared into the jungle.

He jumped into the vines and swung towards the noise. It was strange to him. It occurred more than once as it became louder as he approached it. Landing on a tree branch above it, he could see a small fire on the ground. The noise had stopped. Tarzan bent low on his knuckles as he looked down. There was no one at the small fire. Sniffing the air, he could smell gunpowder, as the sound he heard was like an explosion.

Jumping down onto a small log that appeared to be used as a bench, he bent down on his knuckles and sniffed the ground, searching for anything that could tell him what had been there before. By the log a few paces to the left, he found where the explosions might have went off. The ground was burnt and there traces of little pieces of red and blue painted wooden parts of something. Picking up the shard of painted wood, Tarzan sniffed it. The explosion burnt off any trace of human smell. Looking to the fire that still burned strong, he moved towards it, sniffing the ground all the way to the fire. Near the fire, he expected to find foot prints, but there were none to be found.

All of a sudden, Tarzan heard a loud scream pierce the jungle. Fearing the worst, he quickly jumped into the vines and raced back to the tree house.

Tarzan saw a huge flame flare up as he Swung closer. Adrenalin flowed through him as he pushed himself faster, fearing Jane might be in the flames as he rushed to save her. The whole entire structure was up in flames as he landed on the railing which was not on fire. As he was about to enter, the flames grew bigger. Tarzan threw his hands up to shield himself from the flame. Ignoring the large flames, he jumped into the whole in the roof where the ceiling beams were and began looking for Jane. The smoke began to fill his lungs as he frantically searched. Jumping down to the ground he searched everywhere, but the smoke became to much and he knew he had to escape the flames. Jane wasn't there. Tarzan fell to the ground in exhaustion, but he looked up to see that he was by a window. Reaching up, he pulled himself into the opening and fell onto a branch below. His eyes blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tarzan! Wake up!" Shooting his eyes open, Tarzan woke up to see Terk pushing on him to wake him up. She had panic in her eyes "Tarzan! Your awake!" She hugged him hard as she was relieved to see her lifetime friend alive. "Terk?" He said in a daze as he gently pushed her away so he could sit up. Rubbing his head, he blinked in the light of the day as his eyes were just now getting used to the sun after being nocked out cold. Suddenly his eyes widened "Jane!" Tarzan shouted as he pushed past Terk. He climbed up the tree and jumped onto the charred remains of the tree house. Anger and worry became one feeling as, the ape man bent down and sniffed for some clues as to who had done this. Coming to where the door to the front once stood and was now just two charred boards barely standing stood, he found a dagger.

It was curved with an ivory handle. Turning it in his hands and looking out into the jungle, Terk came up behind him. "what is that and what happened here?" Tarzans face twisted in anger "La" Terk looked at him puzzled as she didn't know what he was talking about. Looking at her and back towards the jungle, he leaped for a vine and swung away. Leaving Terk confused as to what happened and where he was going.

Swinging through the vines, Tarzan had a distinct idea of who had kidnapped Jane. He was now traveling to the one place where that dagger could be from. Opar.

A drop of water splashed on her face; Janes eyes shot open as she found herself on the floor of a cage. Standing up and taking hold of the bars she screamed for help, but no one answered. The room she was in was dank and seemed to be in an old castle that had stood since the dark ages. Chains hung from the ceiling and lined the walls. Most had shackles at the end of them. Grabbing the bars, she started to yell for help until she heard foot steps in the hallway. The sound of a key unlocking the door came when the steps went silent. Jane's heart beated faster as the lock unlatched and it slide open.

In the doorway stood a dark skinned woman, with only a black decorated bra that left much to the imagination. Her core was showing a belly ring and a long loincloth rested on her hips, it went down to her ankles and almost to the floor. She wore gold rings on her wrists that only fitted partly on. Golden hoops that almost touched her shoulders hung on her ears. Her white hair gave her a much older look than she really was. On either side of her were two, muscular leopard men dressed in loincloths, the only other thing they wore were black clothes that extended to their shoulders with gold stitching at the top by their heads.

Jane knew Queen La had been behind her kidnapping. She shot her an angry glare. La's mouth twisted in an evil smile as she walked with grace and royal movement towards the cage, "Oh Jane, don't give me that look. It makes me feel like some kind of a monster." She said mockingly. Jane sneered at her. Jane knew the entire reason she was even in the cage. So that Tarzan could rescue her and fall into Las trap. Her anger didn't go away, she only grew angrier, "You only have me in this cage so you can get at Tarzan!" She yelled at her. A laugh escaped her, "Well, you are right about that. A simple plan, a plan that any fool can see right through. You see, Tarzan is in love with you and the fact that my leopard men burnt down your little tree house only made him angrier. With that anger, he isnt going to think about the fact that I was the one, he is only going to think about saving you. With that, Tarzan is mine!" she was pacing around the cage as she revealed Her plan.

Queen La stopped in front of Jane. She looked at her with a grin, "I have been thinking Jane, yes I want the ape man to be my husband, but he probably has a lot more potential than just a husband. Besides, he would never be that to me. So, why not tame him and make him my faithful slave? What do you think Jane?" she was kneeling by the cage now. Jane spit in her face, her voice was hard as stone, "Go to hell you monster!" her tone was more of a growl than anything else. La gave a laugh.


End file.
